Talk:Blue (dog)
Celebrity Status (on the wiki) This page covers the fictional character of Blue (the dog) from Blue's Clues and Blue's Room, the foundation for this page was started way back when we had non-muppet content on the wiki (something that has since evolved into Projects with Muppet Crew Connections) because there are a bunch of Muppet performer and crew connections with Blue's Room; and the page has remained on here (moved and recategorized as a celebrity page) because of Blue's appearance in the star-studded "We Are Family" music video. Currently the page is categorized as a celebrity page (due to appearing with Muppets in the "We Are Family" video) however I don't think it fits our current definition or rules for who gets coverage. The current policy excludes "celebrities from an all-star special or appearance with minimal Muppet content who otherwise have no interaction with the Muppets". I re-watched the video and Blue has no interaction with any Muppets (doesn't share a frame of film, and doesn't even appear on the same sets). Blue just appeared in independent inserts placed in the video -- to contrast, the casts of Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, Between the Lions, and Barney all got together and interacted side-by-side in the same scenes (there are shots of Big Bird, Bear and Barney dancing together; and a shot of Bear dancing on Sesame St.; and scenes of Elmo and Grover and the Between the Lions gang singing in a recording booth together; etc. But Blue (and the other Blue's Clues/Room characters) just show up in their own independent cut-aways (with no Muppet interaction). This isn't even like a Kermit hovering behind Paul McCartney situation, this would be like creating a page for Blake Lively and Sue Kramer because they appeared in The Creative Coalition video (but have no other Muppet connections). Looking at this now, I don't think Blue meets our celebrity criteria anymore, and so I feel this page should just be merged into Projects with Muppet Crew Connections. What do other people think? -- Brad D. (talk) 21:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, good catch. I agree. -- Danny (talk) 21:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto. Like Brad said, this was way back when we still had "Non-Muppet Shows" or whatever we called it for random puppet stuff, and this was a way to merge. I think we'd forgotten this page was even here when we nailed down celebrity interaction guidelines, so it should definitely be deleted. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:42, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've gone ahead and merged the connections onto Projects with Muppet Crew Connections. The rest was just non-Muppet relevant information about "Blue's Clues" and a sentence saying she appeared in the We Are Family video. So, yeah, I agree we need this any more. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Non-Muppet Back when we were including Non-Muppet Productions of close similarity, we'd place a template at the top of the page almost as a disclaimer that the article concerned a subject that was not a Sesame/Henson/Muppet production. Can we do something like that here? I'm afraid readers will come by this page when browsing, say for example Leslie Carrara, and not read the whole thing and get it in their mind that the Blue puppet is a Muppet. — Scott (talk) 02:21, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't know about a template, considering how few there are, unless we also wanted to apply it to the non-Muppet puppet characters from the international shows (of which there are at least three or so). Since otherwise it's just this and our celebrity puppets Charlie McCarthy, Mortimer Snerd, and Lamb Chop. Retitling "Blue (Blue's Room)" might work better, and probably would have been a better disambig to begin with. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's okay as a Celebrity page. We don't worry that readers will think that Danny DeVito was a regular part of the Sesame cast. -- Danny (talk) 17:10, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::Are you on crack? Who would think Danny Devito was a Muppet? — Scott (talk) 19:02, 5 February 2007 (UTC)